My Life Story
by Kyra De Riddick
Summary: bingung mau kasi summary apaan. yang pasti tentang Naruto dan Sasuke dan Uchiha an Uzumaki dan *Plakk* kebanyakam dan nih. baca aja! abis baca R nR ya?


**ALOHA…!**

***Tendanged***

**Hehehehe,,,,,**

**Bukannya mikirin lanjutan Hate Become Love?**

**Malah buat one shoot,**

**Mau gimana lagi, yume dihantui ma ide ini sewaktu ngetik hate become love?**

**Yang sukses bikin author gak bisa mikir buat fic yang satu itu.**

**Dan malah buat fic yang ini.**

**warning!**

**shou-ai**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Life Story by YumeYume-chan  
**

Sinar mentari masuk melalui celah jendela kamarku, rasanya hangat. Tapi kehangatan ini sama sekali tidak merasuki hatiku. Karena aku tidak lagi memiliki hati. Hati yang kupunya saat ini hanyalah organ tubuhku, sedangkan hati yang disebut perasaan tidak lagi aku miliki, aku telah meninggalkan hati itu di sebuah rumah mungil di suatu tempat paling terpencil di Konoha. Tempat di mana kasih sayang dan cinta aku rasakan. Tempat di mana aku mengenal kehidupan. Tempat di mana Ayah dan Ibuku berada. Tempat di mana kehidupanku berada.

Aku telah meninggalkan tempat itu sejak aku berumur 9 tahun, berarti sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu. Dan itu juga berarti aku telah 'mati' selama tujuh tahun. Kini aku bukan lagi 'manusia'. Masih bisakah aku disebut manusia jika aku tidak lagi memiliki perasaan? Masih bisakah aku disebut manusia jika aku selalu menipu diriku sendiri? Masih bisakah aku disebut manusia jika aku sendiri tidak lagi merasakan hidup?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itu selalu saja terlintas dibenakku. Dan aku selalu tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Ah, berpikir seperti itu selalu saja melelahkan. Hm, jam 06.59 Sebentar lagi suara ketukan dipintu akan terdengar.

Tiga

Dua

Satu

Tok…tok…tok…

"Naruto-sama, apakah anda sudah bangun?" selalu saja pertanyaan yang sama yang dilontarkan oleh pelayan itu sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu. Dan sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu pula aku akan menjawab,"ya, masuklah". Dan maid itu pun akan masuk ke kamarku dengan langkah yang lembut. Aku sudah hapal kebiasaan maid yang satu ini. Pertama, ia akan melihatku yang selalu berdiri di beranda kamar. Lalu menaikkan tirai jendela. Kemudian merapikan tempat tidur, lalu mengambil pakaian kotor dan terakhir sebelum pergi ia akan berkata,"semua keluarga sudah berkumpul di bawah untuk sarapan, permisi tuan."

"Aku akan segera turun, terima kasih ya Ayame!" kataku sambil nyengir lalu segera mengambil tasku dan berlari turun ke ruang makan. Ya, inilah kebiasaanku setiap pagi sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu. Terbangun sebelum pukul enam pagi dan sudah siap berangkat ke sekolah saat pukul 6.30. lalu memandangi matahari terbit selama setengah jam sampai Ayame, maidku yang tadi datang untuk memanggilku.

Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Uzumaki, ah bukan! Maksudku Uchiha Naruto. Aku adalah anak angkat keluarga Uchiha. Itulah yang diketahui oleh orang-orang disekitarku sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu. Saat ini umurku 16 tahun dan berada di kelas dua SMA. Orang-orang yang mendengar bahwa aku diangkat oleh keluarga Uchiha selalu saja berkata bahwa aku anak yang beruntung. Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang sangat dihormati di kota ini. Selain memiliki banyak perusahaan besar sampai di luar negeri, keluarga ini pun memiliki akses di pemerintahan. Jadi jangan macam-macam dengan keluarga Uchiha.

Kalian pun pasti berpikir bahwa aku sangat beruntung dan pasti sangat bahagia bukan? Tapi kalian salah besar! Aku sama sekali tidak bahagia. Meskipun setiap hari aku tersenyum dan tertawa bukan berarti aku bahagia. Karena tawa yang tiap hari kuperlihatkan pada orang-orang adalah tawa palsu. Wajah bahagia itu pun palsu. Aku tidak lagi memiliki kebahagiaan sejak aku menyandang nama Uchiha, dan itu berarti sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"Ohayou gozaimasu minna-sama!" seruku pada orang-orang yang disebut 'keluarga' dan tidak lupa senyum manis dan wajah bahagia yang merupakan topengku. Di meja makan tampak Otou-sama sedang menikmati kopi hangatnya, lalu Okaa-sama berada di sebelah kanan otou-sama tersenyum menyambutku. Lalu ada Itachi Nii-sama di sebelah kiri otou-sama dan di sebelahnya ada sasuke nii-sama.

"Ohayou Naruto," kata okaa-sama menyambutku pagi ini lalu memberikan segelas susu segar dan roti dengan selai coklat padaku. Dan ketiga Uchiha lainnya hanya menjawab sapaan pagiku dengan 'Hn'an mereka. 'Dasar para Uchiha' pikirku.

"Kalian jaga rumah baik-baik sementara kami pergi," kata Otou-sama setelah beberapa saat berdiam diri. Ya, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama dan Itachi Nii-sama akan ke Amerika pagi ini untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Dan itu berarti aku akan bersama sasuke nii-sama untuk waktu yang lama di rumah ini.

"baik," kata Sasuke nii-sama dengan singkat.

"baik, Otou-sama," sahutku dengan senyum manis (lagi). Setelah itu kami pun melanjutkan sarapan pagi dalam diam. Sesekali Okaa-sama menanyaiku tentang apa saja yang kulakukan kemarin dan aku pun menjawabnya.

"ayo berangkat," kata sasuke nii-sama padaku. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi akupun segera berpamitan pada Otou-sama dan okaa-sama lalu berangkat ke sekolah bersama sasuke nii-sama.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami tidak bicara sama sekali. Sasuke nii-sama terus berkonsentrasi pada jalanan sedangkan aku hanya melihat keluar jendela dan mengenang semua kenangan indahku bersama keluargaku yang sesungguhnya.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Naruto!" kudengar suara tousan memangilku dari dalam rumah. Aku yang sedang bermain di taman belakang pun segera berlari masuk mencari tousan. Aku mendapati tousan sedang duduk di ruang keluarga. Namun kali ini ekspresi tousan sangat berbeda, ia terlihat bingung. Aku sangat tahu tousan, meskipun dia berusaha untuk menutupi kebingungannya tapi aku bisa merasakannya karena tousan adalah orang yang sangat jujur. Dia selalu menceritakan apapun masalahnya pada aku dan kaasan.

"Tousan," kataku dengan pelan berusaha untuk tidak mengejutkan tousan,"ada apa?" aku bertanya.

"Naruto, apa tadi kau melihat tamu yang datang kemari?" Tanya tousan padaku dan entah kenapa aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan tousan.

"iya, paman yang tinggi dan memiliki mata berwarna hitam tapi kayak patung itu kan?" aku menjawab pertanyaan tousan dengan nada bertanya.

"ya, dia datang kemari untuk membawamu bersamanya," tousan mengatakannya dengan sangat perlahan, namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

'Membawamu bersamanya'

Dua kata itu terus terngiang di kepalaku. Antara sadar dan tidak aku bertanya pada tousan,"kenapa?"

Tousan melihatku dengan tatapan sendu, melihat tatapan tousan yang begitu sendu aku merasa sakit, hatiku serasa disayat.'jangan melihatku seperti itu tousan!' batinku berteriak. Saat aku ingin bertanya lagi tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok tamu yang tadi ku sambut. Ternyata dia belum pulang."aku yang akan menjelaskannya Minato," katanya dengan nada datar. Setelah itu tousan meninggalkanku berdua dengan pria dingin ini.

"saat kau akan dilahirkan terjadi masalah dengan proses kelahiranmu. Ayahmu harus memilih salah satu kau atau ibumu. Kecuali jika ibumu dioperasi namun ayahmu tidak memiliki uang untuk itu. dia datang untuk meminjam uang padaku. Aku meminjamkannya sehingga kau dan ibumu selamat. Sekarang aku ingin mengambilmu sebagai balas budi ayahmu," katanya dengan datar,

Aku menangis,"tapi kenapa harus aku? Apa tousan tidak bisa membayarnya dengan uang?" aku berusaha untuk membujuk pria es di hadapanku.

"aku tidak membutuhkan uang. Aku menginginkanmu," jawab orang itu dengan tegas.

"tapi kenapa?" tanyaku lagi sambil menghapus air mataku.

"ikut aku atau ibumu yang sedang terbaring di rumah sakit tidak selamat," kata orang itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Licik, orang ini sangat licik. Dia memanfaatkan kelemahan kami sebagai senjatanya. Dan aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menurutinya.

"baiklah," jawabku dengan lemah. Lalu aku segera beranjak untuk menemui tousan dam memeluknya erat. Tousan menangis melihatku,"maafkan tousan Naruto," kata tousan saat aku memeluknya. Setelah itu aku berangkat ke rumah sakit untuk melihat kaasan namun aku tak diizinkan oleh pria yang bernama Fugaku itu untuk bicara dengan Kaasan. Jadi aku hanya bisa melihat Kaasan dari jauh,"selamat tinggal kaasan,"kataku lirih.

Setelah itu aku ikut bersama tuan Fugaku ke rumahnya dan dibawa ke sebuah kamar."ini kamarmu. Semua yang kau butuhkan sudah ada, segera mandi dan ganti baju. Aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan isteriku," katanya dengan nada memerintah.

Aku pun menuruti perintahnya. Setelah mandi dan ganti baju aku menemui tuan Fugaku yang langsung menuntunku ke sebuah kamar yang sangat luas dan sangat mewah. Lebih luas dan lebih mewah dari kamarku yang tadi. Di dekat jendela tampak seorang wanita duduk menghadap jendela, tidak bergerak.

"Mikoto, aku membawanya untukmu," sahut tuan Fugaku pada wanita itu. perlahan wanita menoleh ke arah kami. Melihatku ia tersenyum lembut dan langsung lari memelukku,"anakku! Anakku!" katanya sambil terus memelukku. Aku tidak mengerti dan hanya diam.

"mengapa kau hanya diam nak? Panggil aku kaasan, mana suaramu nak," sahut wanita itu padaku dengan suara bergetar.

"maaf nyonya, aku bukan anakmu. Ibuku hanya satu dan namanya Uzumaki Kushina. Aku rasa kau salah orang," aku mencoba menjelaskan pada wanita ini.

Dia menatapku tidak percaya, lalu dia menangis. Dia berkata pada tuan Fugaku,"Fugaku, dia tidak mau memanggilku ibu. Fugaku, dia tidak mengakuiku!" dia mulai histeris lalu pingsan. Tuan Fugaku kemudian membawa wanita itu ke tempat tidur dan memanggil perawat.

"ikut aku!" perintahnya, dapat kulihat kilat kemarahan di matanya yang berwarna hitam.

Aku pun mengikutinya, kesebuah ruangan yang seperti perpustakaan-karena memiliki banyak buku-. Lalu dia duduk di sebuah sofa dan aku berdiri di hadapannya.

"Mulai sekarang kau bukanlah seorang Namikaze. Sekarang namamu Uchiha Naruto, Lupakan semua masa lalumu dan anggap tidak pernah ada. Ibumu adalah Uchiha Mikoto, wanita yang tadi kau temui dan aku adalah ayahmu. Besok kita akan pindah dari rumah ini agar kau melupakan masa lalumu," katanya dengan nada dan sorot mata yang mengintimidasi.

"tapi," aku mencoba membantah.

"tidak ada kata tapi, perintahku adalah mutlak atau keluargamu hancur," dia mengancamku.

"baik," kataku singkat lalu pergi ke kamar yang diperuntukkan untukku.

Malam harinya aku kembali diperintahkan untuk menemui Nyonya Mikoto. Ia masih terbaring lemah di tempat tidur dan tidak mau makan. Para perawat tidak bisa membujuknya. Setelah melihatku dia tersenyum, namu aku tidak membalas senyumnya sedikitpun. Aku sudah tidak bisa tersenyum. siapakah yang masih bisa tersenyum saat dipisahkan dari keluarga yang dicintainya, lalu dipaksa untuk melupakan mereka dan memanggil orang lain dengan sebutan tousan dan Kaasan?

"makanlah nyonya, maksudku Okaa-sama," kataku dengan singkat pada wanita ini. Dia tersenyum dan kemudian mulai makan. Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, dia pun mulai bercerita padaku.

"seminggu yang lalu kaasan melihatmu bermain di taman di pinggiran kota. Kau bersama seorang wanita berambut merah. Kaasan tidak suka pada wanita itu, kenapa dia seenaknya memelukmu dan tertawa bersamamu? Lalu kau tidak pulang lagi. Pasti wanita itu telah menculikmu iya kan? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Wanita jahat itu tidak macam-macam padamu kan?" Tanya wanita itu padaku.

Dan aku hanya diam, sambil mengepalkan tanganku. Berani sekali kau menghina ibuku. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan wanita ini? Apa dia sudah gila?

"Okaa-sama, tidurlah. Ini sudah malam," kataku dengan menahan emosi.

"Baiklah, kau jangan kemana-mana ya? Temani Kaasan di sini," katanya sebelum memejamkan mata. Saat dia tertidur, aku melihat sesuatu menyembul dari balik bantal yang digunakannya. Lalu aku mengambil benda yang ternyata sebuah bingkai foto dengan maksud meletakkannya di meja di samping tempat tidur. Namun saat melihat siapa yang berada di dalam bingkai foto itu aku benar-benar terkejut. Di foto ini tampak nyonya Mikoto tersenyum sambil memeluk seorang anak lelaki yang umurnya tidak beda jauh denganku. Wajahnya sangat mirip denganku. Yang berbeda adalah mata dan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam sedangkan rambutku berwarna pirang dan mataku berwarna biru dan aku memiliki tiga pasang garis halus di pipiku. Saat kubalik bingkai itu ada sebuah tulisan yang sukses membuatku merasa lebih terkejut dari yang tadi, Uchiha Mikoto dan…

Uchiha Naruto.?

Bahkan nama kami pun sama. Aku terlalu serius memandangi foto itu sehingga tidak sadar bahwa seseorang telah masuk ke dalam kamar hingga aku dikejutkan oleh suara yang datar,"itu anakku, dia meninggal dalam kecelakaan beberapa bulan yang lalu," suara itu ternyata milik tuan fugaku,"Mikoto mengalami depresi karena hal itu, dia hanya diam dalam kamar dan memandangi foto Naruto. Hingga sebulan yang lalu aku membawanya untuk berlibur di sini dan tiba-tiba dia melihatmu bermain di taman seminggu yang lalu. Itulah sebabnya kau ku bawa ke sini," dia menjelaskan padaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk paham lalu meminta izin untuk kembali ke kamar. Namun sebelum aku pergi,"ingat, besok kita akan pindah. Kau bukan seorang namikaze ataupun Uzumaki melainkan Uchiha. Camkan itu," kata tuan Fugaku padaku.

Keesokan harinya, kami benar-benar pindah dari rumah itu. aku dibawa ke pusat kota Konoha yang sangat jauh dari rumahku yang dulu. Dan bisa dipastikan aku tidak akan kembali.

Rumah keluarga Uchiha yang berada di Konoha ternyata lebih mewah lagi. Rumah ini merupakan gabungan tradisional-modern jepang. Di rumah ini aku dipertemukan dengan dua orang 'saudara'ku. Mereka adalah Itachi nii-sama dan sasuke nii-sama. sifat mereka tidak jauh dari Fugaku Otou-sama. dingin dan stoic. Meskipun sikap Itachi nii-sama masih lebih baik dibandingkan Sasuke nii-sama, namun aku sama sekali tidak merasa tersentuh. Aku hanya balas menatap mereka dengan tatapan benci.

"Perkenalkan namaku Naruto," kataku dengan nada yang tidak kalah datar.

"Hn," hanya itu yang diucapkan oleh sasuke nii-sama padaku.

"selamat datang di keluarga Uchiha, Naruto. Kau benar-benar mirip dengan Naruto kami," kata Itachi nii-sama dan aku hanya diam.

Tugasku di rumah itu adalah terus menemani Mikoto Okaa-sama. Seperti hari ini aku menemaninya di taman belakang mansion Uchiha.

"Naruto, ada apa denganmu? Apa kau ada masalah?" Mikoto okaa-sama bertanya padaku yang sedari tadi hanya diam dihadapannya.

"aku tidak apa-apa Okaa-sama," jawabku singkat dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata terakhir.

"Tetapi sejak tiba di sini kau tidak pernah tersenyum, apa kau tidak bahagia berada di sini?" tanyanya lagi.

'mana mungkin aku bisa bahagia di tempat yang bukan rumahku? Kalian telah memisahkan aku dengan keluargaku. Tanpa mengizinkan aku untuk bertemu dengan Kaasan, bahkan tidak mengizinkan aku membawa satupun barang untuk mengenang mereka. Dan itu semua karena kau!' batinku menjerit ingin meneriakkan itu semua. Tetapi aku hanya bisa diam dan terus diam demi keluargaku.

"Naruto?" Tanya Mikoto okaa-sama lagi padaku sambil mengusap pipiku,"ada apa nak? Pasti ada sesuatu yang dilakukan oleh wanita jahat itu padamu kan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" seruku padanya dan aku pun lari meninggalkannya. Seenaknya saja dia menghina Kaasan. Tidak akan ku maafkan!

Malam harinya aku dipanggil oleh Fugaku Otou-sama, aku sudah memperkirakan hal ini. Wanita itu pasti mengadu padanya dan aku sudah siap menghadapinya. Paling-paling dia akan mengancamku lagi.

"apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" dia bertanya padaku dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"dia menghina ibuku," kataku dengan lantang, entah darimana ku dapatkan keberanian ini.

PLAKK

Satu tamparan keras darinya mendarat sempurna di pipi kiriku membuat tubuh kecilku terhempas ke lantai. Dapat ku rasakan darah mengalir di sudut bibirku.

"ini terakhir kalinya aku mendengar kau bicara tentang keluargamu. Keluargamu adalah Uchiha! Besok kau harus minta maaf padanya dan bersikap ceria!" perintahnya padaku.

"bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tertawa di depan orang yang telah memisahkan aku dari keluargaku? Terutama di hadapannya sedangkan aku tahu karena dialah aku berada di sini?" teriakku.

PLAKK

Satu tamparan lagi mendarat di pipi kananku dan lagi-lagi aku terhempas ke lantai.

"aku tidak peduli! Bagaimanapun caranya kau harus selalu terlihat bahagia di hadapannya. Ingat, aku bisa menghancurkan keluargamu saat ini juga!" katanya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan aku yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatku terjatuh.

Tes, tes

Ku rasakan air mataku jatuh perlahan dan aku pun menangis malam itu. menumpahkan semua perasaan yang ku pendam, rasa rindu pada keluargaku dan rasa benci pada keluarga ini. Pada malam itu aku berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi dan malam itu juga Uzumaki Naruto telah mati!

FLASHBACK END

"sudah sampai," kata Sasuke nii-sama menyadarkanku dari lamunan masa laluku.

Aku pun segera turun dari mobil dan menuju ke gedung sekolah. Dan lagi-lagi aku mendapati tatapan kagum para wanita yang pastinya bukan padaku melainkan pada orang yang ada di dekatku, Sasuke nii-sama.

Apa mereka tidak bosan bersikap seperi itu selama tiga tahun bahkan mungkin lebih, untuk wanita yang dulunya satu SMP dengan Sasuke nii-sama? padahal Sasuke nii-sama tidak pernah menanggapi mereka. Contohnya ya ini,

"selamat pagi Sasuke-kun," sapa seorang gadis dengan suara yang sangat lembut. Gadis itu memiliki rambut pink yang ku ketahui bernama Sakura, teman sekelas Sasuke nii-sama. Dia gadis yang cukup cantik dan aku cukup tertarik padanya. Tapi dia itu kalau marah sangat mengerikan aku sudah pernah melihatnya, dia bisa membanting seorang pria yang lebih besar darinya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke nii-sama dan langsung menarikku pergi dan dapat ku rasakan tatapan membunuh dari para fans Sasuke nii-sama.

Sasuke nii-sama tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya padaku sampai kami tiba di depan kelasku.

"setelah pulang tunggu aku di kelas. Jangan kemana-mana," selalu itu yang dikatakannya sebelum pergi ke kelasnya sendiri yang berada di lantai tiga.

"seperti biasanya," kata Gaara padaku.

Aku tersenyum menanggapi kata-katanya,"hehehe, ohayou Gaara!" kataku dengan senyum manis yang tentu saja palsu.

Dia hanya memandangku, lalu menarikku keluar kelas.

"duh, Gaara apa-apaan sih? Sebentar lagi kita masuk lho?" aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari Gaara. sejujurnya aku takut jika dia begini, seolah dia bisa mengetahui semua kebohonganku.

"Kakashi-sensei" katanya singkat tanpa melepaskan genggamannya dan terus saja menarikku. Dan aku tidak punya alasan lagi, karena memang jam pertama adalah pelajaran Kakashi-sensei yang suka sekali telat.

Mati aku! Ini kan menuju atap sekolah dan itu berarti akan melewati kelas sasuke nii-sama!

Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha untuk berontak, tetapi terlambat. Aku sudah melewati kelas Nii-sama dan dia melihatku. Tak lama kami pun sampai di atap sekolah. Gaara mendorongku ke pagar pembatas dan mengunciku.

"Sampai kapan?" tanyanya tidak jelas, tetapi aku sangat paham apa yang dimaksudkannya. Namun aku memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak mengerti dan tersenyum padanya.

"apa sih maksudmu?" tanyaku padanya dan berusaha mendorong tubuhnya.

Bukannya membiarkan aku lewat, Gaara malah memelukku erat,"jangan pura-pura lagi," katanya padaku.

"Gaara apaan sih? Nanti ada yang lihat dan salah paham," kataku pada Gaara berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

Bukannya melepaskan pelukannya padaku dia malah mempereratnya,"kembalilah Naruto."

"maaf," aku menyerah untuk terus berpura-pura,"kau tahu aku sudah mati Gaara, jangan pernah mencoba untuk 'memanggilku' lagi. Aku bukan lagi Uzumaki Naruto yang pernah kau kenal, sekarang aku adalah seorang Uchiha Naruto yang harus terus tertawa apapun yang terjadi. Sesakit apapun yang kurasakan, aku harus terus tertawa demi Okaa-sama. dan dengan begitu, aku tahu bahwa Tousan dan Kaasan juga Kyuubi pasti hidup bahagia."

Gaara memang teman semasa kecilku, aku benar-benar terkejut ketika bertemu dengannya di sekolah ini. Saat aku tanya tentang keluargaku, dia bilang mereka baik-baik saja. Itu berarti Otou-sama menepati kata-katanya. Mereka baik-baik saja selama aku terus tertawa di sini, terus tertawa untuk Okaasama. Sesekali aku mengirimkan surat untuk Tousan dan Kaasan melalui Gaara, begitupun sebaliknya. Dan aku juga tahu, bahwa aku telah memiliki seorang adik lelaki bernama Kyuubi.

"Maaf sudah memaksamu," kata Gaara padaku tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"hm," aku menggeleng,"tidak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf, selalu merepotkanmu. Dan maaf aku tidak pernah bisa membalas perasaanmu," kataku padanya.

Lagi-lagi rasa bersalah ini muncul setiap kali Gaara bersikap terlalu baik padaku. Gaara pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku waktu kami masih kelas satu, tetapi aku menolaknya dengan alasan hanya menganggapnya sebagai saudara. Saat itu aku pikir Gaara akan kecewa dan menjauhiku, tapi ternyata tidak. Dia tetap ada untukku dan bersikap selayaknya teman yang baik.

"sudahlah, ayo kembali," katanya lalu menarik tanganku lagi.

Maafkan aku Gaara. Alasanku yang sebenarnya adalah aku telah menyukai orang lain. Orang yang seharusnya tidak boleh aku sukai. Anehnya, meskipun aku berkata bahwa aku sudah mati kenapa aku masih memiliki perasaan seperti ini? terlebih pada orang itu. Aku telah memendam perasaan ini sejak aku masih SMP dan mungkin akan terus memendamnya. Dia adalah orang yang tidak mungkin aku gapai, karena dia terlalu jauh.

Suasana sekolah saat sore hari benar-benar lain. Aku telah menunggu Sasuke Nii-sama disini selama 1 jam tapi dia tidak kunjung datang dia juga tidak mengirim pesan jika akan pulang terlambat. Padahal dia tidak pernah seperti ini.

Penasaran dan juga takut karena tinggal sendiri di kelas ini, aku memutuskan untuk pergi mencari Nii-sama dikelasnya. Lantai ini juga sangat sepi, aku berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju ke kelas Nii-sama. beberapa meter sebelum aku mncapai kelas Nii-sama, aku mendengar suara-suara aneh. Suara ini mirip suara desahan seorang wanita. aku tahu hali- ini karena aku pernah sekali diperlihatkan video porno oleh Kiba. Aku jadi semakin merinding, siapa yang berani berbuat mesum di sekolah? Tidak ingin mendapat masalah, aku memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat ini dan menunggu Nii-sama di kelasku saja.

Namun belum sempat aku melangkah,"Sasuke-kun," aku mendengar wanita itu menyebut satu nama yang sukses membuatku membatalkan niat untuk pergi. aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar ini. Tidak mungkin kan Sasuke nii-sama melakukan hal seperti itu?

Tapi nama yang tadi disebut wanita itu siapa? Aku pun memantapkan hati untuk memastikan hal itu. memastikan bahwa Sasuke yang disebut wanita itu bukanlah Sasuke yang aku kenal.

Perlahan aku melangkah berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara, dan aku pun melihat melalui celah pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat. Pemandangan di dalam kelas ini memang sesuai dengan yang aku perkirakan, dua orang yang sedang berbuat mesum. Tetapi yang membuatku sangat terkejut adalah aku mengenal dua orang itu, wanita yang sedang berada di bawah lelaki itu adalah Haruno Sakura, aku tahu meskipun tidak melihat dengan jelas wajahnya. Rambut pink yang mencolok itu merupakan ciri khasnya.

Air mataku menetes, begitu mengetahui siapa lelaki yang menjadi pasangan sakura."Sasuke nii-sama," gumamku dengan lirih. Lalu aku pun meninggalkan kelas itu dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Aku benar-benar kecewa padanya. Meskipun dulu aku tidak menyukainya, namun sikapnya yang sopan dan menghormati orang lain perlahan melunturkan kebencianku padanya. Dia juga sangat baik padaku dan selalu menjagaku. Tapi yang baru saja ku saksikan benar-benar telah menghancurkan imagenya bagiku.

Bayang-bayang peristiwa yang ku lihat tadi tidak kunjung hilang dari pikiranku. Rambut raven itu dan tanda lahir di leher hanya Sasuke Nii-sama yang memiliki. Dan itu memang dia.

Aku terus diam di dalam kelasku, menunggunya datang. Aku tidak mau dia curiga padaku. Aku menghapus air mata yang pertama kalinya menetes sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu dan berpura-pura tidur. Setengah jam kemudian, Sasuke nii-sama datang dan mengira aku benar-benar tertidur.

"Naruto, bangunlah. Ayo pulang," katanya sambil menggoyangkan tubuhku.

Aku berpura-pura menggeliat dan meregangkan ototku lalu sedikit bersikap cemberut padanya,"Nii-sama lama banget sih? Aku jadi ketiduran nunggunya."

"Hn, ada sedikit urusan," katanya padaku.

'Urusan? urusan dengan wanita itu heh?' batinku mencelanya.

"ayo cepat dobe!" katanya lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Tetapi aku sempat menangkap tanda berwarna merah di antara leher dan bahunya.

"Nii-sama tunggu aku!" teriakku lalu mengejarnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiranku tadi ya? Pasti karena terlalu asyik dengan Sakura.

Tapi, aku juga merasa sikap Sasuke nii-sama sedikit berubah padaku. Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengannya. Rasanya tadi pagi dia masih baik-baik saja.

Kami menikmati makan malam dalam diam. Aku sendiri sama sekali tidak berniat membuka pembicaraan malam ini dengannya. Padahal biasanya aku bisa bicara dengan bebas saat Otou-sama tidak ada.

"tadi aku melihatmu dengan Gaara," kata Sasuke nii-sama tiba-tiba. Aku hampir tersedak saat mendengar pertanyaannya. Karena sepengetahuanku, Nii-sama kurang suka dengan Gaara.

"tidak ada apa-apa, kami hanya ngobrol di atap sekolah," jawabku berusaha untuk tenang.

"hanya bicara? Kalau hanya bicara kenapa harus berpelukan?" sindirnya padaku.

"ni….nii-sama mengikuti kami?" kataku tergagap. Sekarang wajahku pasti sudah merah karena malu. Bagaimana tidak malu, jika tertangkap sedang berpelukan dengan seseorang apalagi orang itu sama-sama laki-laki.

"ada yang melihat kalian dan melaporkannya padaku," katanya dengan nada datar membuatku semakin gugup.

"a…..i….itu, a…..anu…." aku berusaha mencari penjelasan yang tepat, tapi aku tidak menemukannya.

"memeluk atau dipeluk?" tanyanya dengan nada menginterogasi padaku.

"…." Aku terdiam, tidak tahu mau menjawab apa.

"jawab aku," dia menuntut jawaban.

"dipeluk," kataku dengan lirih dan menunduk malu.

"apa hubungan kalian?" tanyanya lagi padaku.

"He?" pertanyaannya ini membuatku menaikkan kepalaku yang sedari tadi tertunduk,"kami Cuma teman kok," jawabku.

"sebaiknya jaga sikapmu, Uchiha Naruto," sahutnya padaku lalu meninggalkanku.

Aku sendiri segera masuk ke kamarku dan menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas kasur.

Uchiha, kenapa aku harus terjerat dalam keluarga ini? Kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa lepas dari istana neraka ini? Semakin aku ingin bebas, aku justru semakin terjerat di dalamnya. Jika dulu aku hanya terjebak oleh kekuasaan Otou-sama, sekarang aku semakin terjebak oleh perasaan yang seharusnya tidak boleh ada, apalagi untuk si Uchiha yang satu itu.

Drrt. Drrt,

"halo?" aku menjawab telepon tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon.

"Naruto? Ini aku Itachi," sahut si penelepon yang ternyata Itachi nii-sama.

"Nii-sama!" sahutku girang, aku senang itachi nii-sama masih ingat untuk menghubungiku,"ada apa?"

"begini Naruto, tolong beritahu sasuke bahwa aku akan pulang minggu depan. Tampaknya ada sedikit masalah dengan perusahaan yang ada di sana, aku tidak bisa menghubunginya," jelas Itachi nii-sama padaku.

"baik, oleh-olehnya jangan lupa ya?" kataku lagi.

"iya, baik-baiklah di rumah," dia mengingatkanku. Mendengarnya aku tersenyum, senyum yang benar-benar tulus dan hanya akan muncul jika aku bicara dengannya.

"baik, Tachi-nii!" sahutku lalu menutup telepon.

Akhirnya, Itachi nii-sama akan pulang. Dia adalah orang yang sangat baik padaku. Dia juga tahu bahwa selama ini aku hanya berpura-pura di depan okaa-sama. Aku sangat ingat kata-katanya saat dia melihat pipiku yang bengkak setelah ditampar Otou-sama malam itu,'maafkan keegoisan keluarga ini Naruto. Aku harap kau mau membuka hatimu sedikit demi sedikit untuk kami. Terutama kaasan, aku yakin dia sangat menyayangimu. Kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku, karena bagiku kau bukanlah Uchiha Naruto adikku yang telah pergi. tetapi Uzumaki Naruto, adikku yang lain.'

Hanya dia yang masih menganggapku sebagai Uzumaki dan bukan sebagai Uchiha. Terima kasih Itachi-nii, nii-san.

Keesokan harinya saat pulang sekolah Sasuke Nii-sama terlambat lagi seperti kemarin. Saat aku memeriksanya, aku mendapatinya sedang melakukan kegiatan yang sama dengan yang kemarin. Hanya saja kali ini wanitanya berbeda. Wanita itu adalah Karin, adik kelasku. Dan hal ini terus berulang selama seminggu ini, wanitanya selalu saja Sakura dan Karin. Aku semakin kecewa padanya. Kemana Sasuke Nii-sama yang dulu?

Saat kami pulang hari ini, Itachi nii-sama sudah datang tapi wajahnya sangat tegang. Ada apa ini?

"Naruto, kau dipanggil oleh Otousan," katanya padaku.

Ada apa? Kenapa otou-sama memanggilku? Tanpa banyak bertanya aku segera ke ruang kerja Otou-sama.

"anda memanggilku otou-sama?" tanyaku langsung.

"apa yang sudah kau lakukan di belakangku?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti,"memangnya apa yang sudah ku lakukan?" aku bertanya kembali padanya.

"dari mana kau dapatkan benda ini?" tanyanya lalu mlemparkan sebuah frame yang berisi fotoku bersama tousan dan Kaasan saat aku berumur lima tahun.

Aku terkejut, dari mana dia mendapatkan benda itu? padahal aku telah menyembunyikannya di bawah tempat tidur. Tempat itu sangat tersembunyi. tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya aku memungut foto keluargaku dan membersihkannya dari serpihan kaca.

"aku membawanya diam-diam, dulu saat aku pertama kali kesini," jawabku lirih. Aku berbohong tentu saja. Aku mendapatkannya dari Gaara yang membawakannya untukku saat libur musim panas waktu kami masih kelas satu. Tatapan mengintimidasi otou-sama benar-benar membuatku gugup.

PLAKK

Lagi, aku mendapatkan tamparan keras dari Otousama,"untung bukan Mikoto yang menemukannya. Jika Mikoto sampai melihat benda ini, ku pastikan keluargamu hancur saat itu juga."

Aku terhenyak, melihat satu-satunya benda kenangan bersama keluargaku dibakar di depan mataku. Setelah membakarnya otousama pun berlalu pergi.

Aku benci! Kenapa? Kenapa aku begitu lemah? Aku benci keluarga ini, aku benci pada Sasuke nii-sama dan aku benci pada diriku sendiri yang begitu lemah.

Aku keluar dari ruang kerja otou-sama dengan lesu, mataku panas ingin menangis. Saat akan naik ke lantai dua dimana kamarku berada aku berpapasan dengan Sasuke nii-sama.

"kenapa tousan memanggilmu dobe?" tanyanya padaku.

"aku benci padamu!" kataku tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya lalu pergi ke kamarku.

Baru saja aku mau menutup pintu, Sasuke nii-sama menahan pintu kamarku dan langsung masuk dan mengunci kamarku.

"mau apa kau?" tanyaku dengan nada dingin

"ada apa?" dia balik bertanya padaku.

"aku sudah bilang aku membencimu!" seruku padanya, seketika bayang-bayang dirinya yang sedang melakukan hubungan intim dengan Sakura dan Karin terlintas di kepalaku. Dan membuatku tak mampu menahan emosi.

"kenapa?"tanyanya dengan nada yang selalu saja datar.

"kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan seminggu ini sepulang sekolah hah? Kau benar-benar menjijikkan!" aku menumpahkan semua kekecewaanku padanya.

"aku-" dia mencoba menjelaskan, tetapi aku sudah memotongnya duluan.

"keluar!" aku mengusirnya namun dia tidak beranjak sedikitpun.,"aku membencimu, aku tidak pernah menyangka Sasuke yang ku kenal bisa berbuat seperti itu. aku sangat kecewa padamu! Apa kau tahu, betapa kecewanya aku melihatmu melakukan hal seperti itu? rasanya sesak disini! Saat aku melihat orang yang aku banggakan ternyata tidak lebih dari seorang bajingan!" kataku padanya sambil memegang dadaku.

"dobe, aku-"

"keluar!" aku butuh ketenangan. Lalu dia pun keluar, dan aku segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Aku menangis, sial! Kenapa dia selalu membuatku menangis? Aku jadi seperti cowok cengeng. Setelah menghapus air mataku, aku segera beranjak untuk tidur tanpa makan malam.

_**eh, dimana ini? Ini kan rumahku yang dulu. Kaasan, tousan aku pulang! Kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab? Aneh! Rasanya kangen dengan rumah ini."ahahaha kyuu! Geli!" itu seperti suara kaasan.**_

_**Aku pun berlari ke ruang keluarga, di sana aku melihat Tousan, Kaasan dan Kyuubi? Dia lebih mirip kaasan. Rambutnya kemerah-merahan.**_

"_**Niisan!" kata Kyuubi menyambutku,"Kyuu, kangen!"**_

"_**Naruto! Kau sudah besar nak, kaasan kangen sekali!" kata kaasan padaku dan aku segera berlari memeluk Kaasan dan tousan.**_

"_**Naruto, kau harus jadi anak yang kuat ya, tousan yakin kamu bisa,"kata tousan padaku.**_

_**Rasanya bahagia sekali bisa bertemu dengan mereka, tapi kenapa wajah Tousan, kaasan dan Kyuubi terlihat sedih?**_

"_**ada apa?" tanyaku pada mereka." Kami menyayangimu Naruto," kata mereka lalu menghilang.**_

Ah! Mimpi ya? Aku melirik jam terbangun lagi sebelum jam enam pagi. Aku lalu bersiap untuk ke sekolah. Tapi kenapa aku merasa hari ini akan berbeda? Entahlah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

Aku segera turun untuk sarapan setelah Ayame memanggilku. Namun sebelum aku turun Ayame tiba-tiba memanggilku.

"ada apa ayame?" Tanyaku bingung, tidak biasanya dia memanggilku.

"maafkan saya Naruto-sama, saya lah yang telah menemukan frame itu. saya minta maaf, Naruto-sama. saat saya menemukannya, tiba-tiba saja tuan menelpon dan menanyakan keadaan rumah dan Naruto-sama," kata ayame dengan ketakutan.

Mendengar hal ini seharusnya aku marah bukan? Tetapi kenapa aku malah merasa lega? Aku pun tersenyum,"tidak apa-apa Ayame-san, aku tidak marah kok. Justru aku harus berterima kasih pada Ayame-san karena telah menemaniku dengan setia selama tujuh tahun ini. Terima kasih ya?" kataku dan tersenyum tulus, Ayame hanya terpaku melihatku.

"Ohayou gozaimasu minna!" seruku namun kali ini aku benar-benar tersenyum dengan tulus. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat bahagia, apa karena mimpiku semalam ya?

"Ohayou, Naruto!" kata okaa-sama. senyumnya kini lebih lembut dan rasanya menenangkan bagiku.

Setelah sarapan dan berpamitan pada Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama aku dan Sasuke nii-sama pun berangkat sekolah. Saat Sasuke nii-sama akan turun dari mobil, aku segera menahannya. Dia menatapku heran.

"Um, Nii-sama. aku mau minta maaf, tentang kejadian semalam," kataku dengan takut.

"tidak apa Naruto, aku juga minta maaf," katanya lalu mengacak rambutku.

"aku tersenyum lagi-lagi dengan senyum tulus dan tanpa sadar mengecup pipinya,"terima kasih nii-sama."

Kemudian aku berlari menuju kelasku meninggalkan nii-sama yang masih bengong.

Sesampainya di kelas, Gaara segera menarikku ke atap sekolah dan lagi-lagi aku dilihat oleh sasuke nii-sama.

"ada apa Gaara? kenapa kau menarikku ke sini?" tanyaku pada Gaara yang terlihat sedih atau panik?

"Naruto, rumah keluargamu semalam terbakar dan semuanya tewas. Termasuk Kyuubi," kata Gaara padaku dengan sangat pelan.

"kau, bercanda kan Gaara?" tanyaku dengan nada tidak percaya.

"maafkan aku naruto," kata Gaara lirih.

Aku terhenyak, tadi malam aku baru saja bermimpi bertemu dengan mereka. Lalu kenapa sekarang jadi begini?

"tinggalkan aku Gaara," pintaku pada Gaara

"Tapi,-"

"aku mohon," dan Gaara pun pergi.

Aku tahu siapa yang melakukannya, aku sangat yakin otou-sama yang telah menyuruh orang untuk membakar rumah kami. Pertanyaannya adalah kenapa? Aku sudah menuruti keinginannya. Aku sudah mengikutinya dan meninggalkan keluargaku, aku sudah tertawa seperti yang dia inginkan. Lalu apa sekarang?

Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri seperti ini, aku harus bertanya pada Otou-sama. aku harus tahu alasannya melakukan semua ini dan membunuh keluargaku. tanpa menunggu lagi aku segera berlari menuju ke rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah aku segera menuju ruang kerja otou-sama. dia tampak mengerjakan berkas-berkas ketika aku masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Dia mantapku dengan tatapan marah.

"kenapa?" tanyaku dengan ambigu.

"apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"aku sudah menuruti keinginanmu. Aku meninggalkan keluargaku, aku memanggilnya Okaa-sama, aku menjadi Uchiha, aku tertawa untuknya. Apa lagi yang kurang?" tanyaku menahan air mata yang akan tumpah.

"aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," sahutnya dengan dingin.

"aku sudah melakukan apapun yang kau mau, tapi kenapa kau membakar rumah kami bahkan membunuh mereka? Apa salah orang tuaku padamu?" aku menjerit putus asa menghadapi iblis dihadapanku ini.

"jadi kau sudah tahu?" katanya,"aku melakukannya agar kau tidak lagi menghubungi mereka dan tidak perlu memiliki bayang-bayang Namikaze ataupun Uzumaki. Agar kau bisa sepenuhnya menjadi Uchiha. Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau masih berhubungan dengan keluarga Namikaze melalui keluarga Sabaku. Jika Mikoto sampai mengetahuinya kondisinya bisa menurun dan itu semua salahmu," katanya padaku.

"jadi semuanya demi Uchiha? Demi dia?" tanyaku antara sadar dan tidak.

"aku melakukannya demi isteri dan anak-anakku, sekarang keluarlah," katanya mengusirku.

"kau membuat satu kesalahan besar tuan Uchiha, dengan membunuh mereka kau tidak punya lagi sesuatu yang bisa kau gunakan untuk mengancamku," kataku sebelum pergi.

Aku menuju kamar Okaasama, dia sedang memandang frame dengan tersenyum. ketika melihatku dia tersenyum lembut,"masuklah Naruto".

Aku membalas senyumnya dan masuk ke kamar lalu duduk dihadapannya dan menyandarkan kepalaku di pangkuannya.

"ada apa nak?" tanyanya dengan lembut sambil mengelus kepalaku penuh kasih sayang.

Kau tahu, gara-gara kau aku berada di sini. Terpisah dari keluargaku, semuanya karena kau. Otou-sama sangat mencintaimu dan keluarganya, sehingga melakukan apa saja demi kebahagiaanmu. Bagaimana jika kau menghilang dari dunia ini? Apa dia akan merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku?

Jawabannya tentu saja. Dia pasti akan merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Sakitnya kehilangan orang yang dicintai.

Tapi aku tidak akan bisa melukaimu, karena kau juga seorang ibu. Terlebih kau adalah ibu dari orang yang aku cintai.

"Naruto, maafkan kaasan nak. Karena keegoisan Kaasan yang tidak bisa menerima kepergiannya kau terjebak di sini," kata okaasama yang sukses membuatku terkejut.

"tadi kaasan tidak sengaja menemukan foto Kaasan dan dan dia. Saat itulah Kaasan sadar bahwa kau bukanlah Naruto kami. Kaasan telah membuatmu terpisah dari keluargamu selama tujuh tahun ini. Maafkan Kaasan, Naruto. Tapi sungguh kaasan menyayangimu, sangat menyayangimu, maafkan kaasan," lanjutnya.

"Jangan minta maaf okaasama, aku mengerti. Aku tidak marah. Okaa-sama beruntung memiliki suami seperti otou-sama yang sangat menyayangi keluarganya." Kataku menghibur Okaa-sama. Jujur, aku tidak ingin wajah yang selalu ku lihat tersenyum itu dibanjiri air mata.

"terima kasih Naruto," kata Okaasama padaku.

"Okaasama, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal?" tanyaku padanya.

"apapun Naruto, apapun jika itu bisa menebus kesalahanku," katanya.

"aku ingin kembali pada keluargaku, Okaasama," kataku padanya.

Dia menangis, "jika itu membuatmu bahagia, pergilah Naruto."

Akhirnya aku bisa bebas dari jerat Uchiha ini meskipun belum sepenuhnya. Aku kembali menyandarkan kepalaku dalam pangkuan Okaasama," jangan menangis Kaasan, aku menyayangimu, sangat," kataku. Mendengarku memanggilnya Kaasan, dia memelukku erat dan menggumamkan terima kasih.

Setelah itu, aku meminta izin kembali ke kamarku untuk mengemasi barang-barangku. Namun saat samapai di kamar perkataan Gaara terngiang kembali, membuatku sadar aku sudah tidak bisa pulang. Kemana aku harus pulang jika rumah dan keluargaku telah pergi?

Aku menelepon Itachi-nii untuk berpamitan.

"Halo, ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Itachi-nii padaku.

"Niisan, terima kasih telah menemaniku selama ini. Aku bahagia bertemu dengan Niisan," kataku langsung.

"hm, tidak masalah Naruto. Tumben kau bicara seperti ini. Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"aku ingin pulang Nii-san,"

"apa maksudmu Naruto?" dia tampak cemas.

"terima kasih untuk semuanya," lalu aku menutup telepon dan segera menghubungi Sasuke-Nii.

"Halo? Ada apa dobe?" suara Niisan ini selalu saja datar.

"aku mau minta maaf padamu, Niisan" kataku.

"bukannya tadi kau sudah minta maaf?" tanyanya heran.

"yang ini lain. Aku mau minta maaf, karena telah berbohong padamu.

"berbohong?" nada suaranya tampak bingung.

"Aku kecewa melihatmu bersama dengan Sakura dan Karin. Tapi bukan sebagai adik. Aku merasa sakit saat melihatmu dengan sakura dan Karin, tapi bukan sebagai adik. Rasa sakit yang kurasakan adalah kecemburuan. Rasa kecewa yang kurasakan adalah kekesalan pada diriku sendiri yang tidak mampu menyatakan dengan jujur apa yang kurasakan. Bahwa setiap melihatmu aku merasakan sakit di hatiku, sakit yang bercampur dengan kebahagiaan. Bahwa saat bersamamu aku merasakan ketentraman yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya, bahwa saat kau tidak ada aku merasakan sesak karena merindukanmu. Bahwa sebenarnya aku mencintaimu sejak lama," kataku. Rasanya lega telah mengatakan ini semua.

"Hn, dasar dobe, kau pikir hanya kau yang merasakannya? Aku juga sama bodoh!" katamu padaku.

"terima kasih Niisan" terima kasih telah menyayangiku.

"kau dimana sekarang?" dia bertanya.

"aku di rumah," jawabku

"tunggu aku," katanya dan langsung menutup telepon. Maafkan aku niisan, aku tidak bisa, kulihat genangan darah disekitarku, genangan darah yang berasal dari pergelangan tanganku yang telah kusayat sebelum menelepon Itachi-nii. Aku tidak tahu harus pulang kemana, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi menyusul mereka. Kegelapan mulai memerangkapku. Dan semuanya gelap.

End of Naruto's POV

Sasuke's POV

Aku segera memacu mobilku secepat yang aku bisa. Tidak peduli dengan teriakan guru yang mencoba menghalangiku untuk keluar. Aku sangat bahagia mendengar ucapan si Dobe bodoh itu. Tidak aku sangka dia juga mencintaiku.

Tapi kenapa nada suaranya terdengar aneh? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Tadi aku sempat melihatnya lari dengan tergesa-gesa. Ada apa? Tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan dengan ponselku yang tiba-tiba saja berbunyi, aku langsung mengangkatnya tanpa melihat nama orang yang menelepon.

"Halo, Sasuke? Apa kau bersama Naruto sekarang?" Tanya si penelepon yang ternyata Aniki.

"Hn, tidak. Dia bilang dia ada di rumah. Ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran. Tiba-tiba saja perasaanku yang sedari tadi pagi tidak enak semakin tidak enak saja.

"Naruto bilang padaku dia akan pulang pada keluarganya," kata aniki dengan tegang.

"Hn, apa maksudmu? Apa tousan mengizinkannya pulang?" tanyaku heran. Setahuku tousan melarang Naruto pulang sejak pertama dia datang ke rumah kami. Sejak dia menyandang nama Uchiha.

"Keluarganya tewas semalam dalam kebakaran bodoh!" perkataan Aniki sukses membuatku mengerem mobilku tiba-tiba.

"apa maksudmu? Lalu kenapa dia bilang akan pulang?" tanyaku lagi. Perasaan tidak enak itu semakin menjadi saja.

"itulah yang aku cemaskan! Aku takut dia sudah tahu dan berbuat nekat!" kata aniki,"dimana kau sekarang?"

"di rumah," kataku lalu turun dari mobil dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

"lima menit lagi aku juga akan sampai," kata aniki lalu mengakhiri teleponnya.

Aku bergegas naik ke tangga menuju kamar Naruto ketika aku berpapasan dengan Kaasan yang tampaknya habis menangis. Kaasan menatapku heran karena berada di rumah saat jam sekolah.

"ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Kaasan padaku.

"dimana Naruto?" tanyaku pada Kaasan.

"dia di kamarnya mungkin sedang mengemasi barang, dia bilang ingin pulang," kata Kaasan. Tanpa banyak tanya aku bergegas ke kamar si dobe itu dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Sepi.

Kamar yang didominasi warna biru ini tampak sangat sunyi.

"dobe," aku memanggilnya namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Kamar ini masih rapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dia mengemasi barang-barangnya. Aku berjalan menuju beranda, karena pintunya terbuka. Angin segar segera membelai lembut wajahku. Pemandangan di kamar ini memang sangat indah. Pemandangan danau di pagi hari sangat indah. Apalagi dengan pantulan sinar matahari. Tapi itu tidak penting saat ini. Yang terpenting adalah aku melihatnya duduk di sana memandang langsung pada danau.

"dobe,-" darahku seakan berhenti mengalir dan jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak begitu aku melihat dengan jelas mata birunya yang tertutup, bibirnya yang pucat dan darah yang menetes dari pergelangan tangannya.

"dobe, hei jangan bercanda," aku mencoba memanggilnya kembali tapi dia hanya diam.

"hei bodoh, bangun. Kenapa kau malah tidur di sini? Aku bilang padamu agar menunggu kan? Kenapa kau tidak menungguku? Ayo bangun dobe! Naruto!"

Aku memeluknya, berusaha menolak kenyataan yang ada. Saat ini juga ku berharap agar menjadi orang yang bodoh. Karena dengan begitu aku akan memiliki harapan dobeku akan membuka matanya, bahwa dobeku hanya tertidur. Tapi aku pun menyadari bahwa orang bodoh sekalipun akan tahu bahwa dia tidak lagi ada di dunia ini. Dia telah pergi.

Dia, dobeku, Narutoku telah pergi. aku terus mempererat dekapanku pada tubuh mungilnya, tak peduli pada kaasan yang menjerit histeris, tak peduli pada tousan dan aniki yang hanya terdiam menatapku yang sedang memeluk tubuh naruto yang dingin. Aku terus memeluknya, malaikat bermata biru yang kini telah pergi meninggalkanku. Kekasihku.

_**END OF SASUKE'S POV**_

Sasuke menatap nanar pada nisan yang ada di hadapannya.

**Rest In Peace**

**Our Beloved Son and Friends**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**10 Oktober 19xx – 24 Maret 20xx**

Dia hanya berdiri dalam diam dan menatap pada gundukan tanah yang telah menyembunyikan jasad Naruto, kekasihnya. Dia seolah hidup dalam dunianya sendiri, tidak mampu menerima kepergian Naruto yang baginya terlalu cepat.

Mikoto terus menangis dalam dekapan Itachi yang berusaha menghiburnya. Sedangkan Fugaku hanya memandang makam Naruto dengan wajah datar. Namun kilat penyesalan tergambar jelas di mata hitamnya.

Awalnya dia hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai orang yang bertugas menggantikan posisi anaknya. Namun perlahan dia pun mulai menyayangi bocah yang sangat mirip dengan anaknya itu. Menyayanginya seperti anaknya sendiri. Dia begitu marah dan takut ketika mengetahui Naruto masih berhubungan dengan keluarganya melalui keluarga Sabaku. Dia takut naruto akan pergi meninggalkan keluarga Uchiha setelah Naruto dewasa dan kembali pada keluarganya. Diapun memutuskan untuk memisahkan Naruto dengan keluarganya dengan cara memindah tugaskan Minato ke Sunagakure, lalu setelah mereka pindah dia memerintahkan orang membakar rumah keluarga Uzumaki yang sedang kosong. Namun terjadi kesalahan, ternyata keluarga Uzumaki belum pergi dari rumah itu dan akhirnya ikut menjadi korban.

'Maafkan aku Naruto,' batinnya penuh sesal.

**THE END**

**Author gak tahu harus bilang apa, tapi tetap RNR ya?**

**Please…**

**Shou-ainya gak kerasa ya?**

**Gomen, hamba baru belajar.**

**With Love, **

**YumeYume-chan aka Yume no Umi.**


End file.
